Dolphins Brought Me Here
by Reina Ethelion
Summary: Akanami, the daughter of Kenshin and Kaoru, is carried by dolphins to the shores of Eldamar. This is the tale of a fifteen-year-old assassin's adventures in the Undying Lands.
1. Chapter One

Dolphins Brought Me Here

By Reina Ethelion

Lord of the Rings and Rurouni Kenshin belong to their respective creators and publishers. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and I promise to return them whole and recognizable when I'm done. The plot and new characters and places came from the (scary) depths of my imagination; so if it's possible to hold a copyright to them, well, consider them copyrighted! No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Thanks for choosing to read my fanfiction! I'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism and lavish praise--- if I actually get that, although I very much doubt it--- are highly welcome but please, no flames. This is my first story. Enjoy ;o)

Chapter One

It was late afternoon and the sky was streaked with hues of gold, orange, and pink. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore mingled with the cries of seabirds and the chirping of crickets. A cool breeze ruffled fifteen-year-old Akanami's long raven-black hair as she stood on a cliff, staring at the horizon, admiring the way the setting sun's reddish light shimmered on the blue ocean.

Her father had loved the lazy magnificence of the sunset. _It signifies rest after a long day of work, _he'd said, but he had loved the fresh beauty of sunrise even more. _The sunrise symbolizes hope, a new beginning. In times of chaos, we can always have hope and the promise of starting all over again, even if we've lost everything else._

An aching heaviness settled in Akanami's heart as it always did when she thought of her father and her life before the revolution. _If Otousan were alive today, would he be proud of me? Of what I have become? _A wry, self-depreciating smile lifted the corners of her mouth as her fingers absentmindedly closed over the hilt of her katana. _Probably not, although I made the same decision as he did when he was young, to fight for a new world. I am only following in the footsteps of Battousai! _It was unbelievable that her father's legend had survived until now, seven years after his death. It was a testimony to his greatness.

But, then again, Himura Kenshin had never been proud of his greatness. His legend had shamed him.

Akanami's violet eyes widened when she saw a school of dolphins break through the previously calm surface of the water. She watched in silent reverence as the delightful creatures frolicked, flipping over, leaping high into the air, their bodies contorting into perfect arcs, before splashing back into the ocean. They were so graceful, so full of life…

"Hitokiri Akanami!" bellowed a deep, angry voice, shattering the tranquil atmosphere.

_Nani?! _Akanami whirled around to see a large, heavyset man with a beard and a fierce expression on his face brandishing a sword. How did he know who she was? In this quiet fishing village in Japan, no one was supposed to know her identity, or her purpose for being here.

_A spy! _she realized with a touch of dread. Someone in their organization was working for the government, providing them with top-secret information. _I must warn the others._

Forcing herself to maintain a serene composure, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Genso Takitou," the man replied, "and I've been sent to kill you, daughter of Battousai! Although," he added with a scoff, glancing at her petite frame, "I can see I won't be having too much trouble."

Akanami's eyes narrowed dangerously as she assumed her fighting stance. Many had dismissed her as weak, and some had mockingly called her a midget, but what they hadn't known until it was too late was that she had inherited Kenshin's small, skinny build--- and his deadly talent.

Genso wanted to laugh out loud. It was hard to believe that this tiny chit was one of the most feared assassins of the age… Why, she looked as if a good strong blow would knock her senseless! He started to advance, but something about her slanted eyes sent a cold shiver running down his spine. Once they had been pure violet; now they were tinged with an unnatural golden light. The rage of the hitokiri. Genso took a cautious step backward. Those eyes bored into his, never blinking, promising certain death.

_Baka! You're being ridiculous! _he chastised himself. _There is nothing to fear from this little girl. _"Well, why aren't you moving?" he demanded when several seconds had passed and she had not attacked. "Are you afraid?"

"You insinuated the challenge," she reminded him coolly.

_She's near the edge of the cliff. If only I can make her fall off… _With a mighty roar, Genso rushed towards Akanami and was soon upon her in a flurry of precise, well-timed strokes. Akanami had no difficulty parrying, but he was forcing her backwards… his intent was to drive her off the cliff… He raised his sword and she saw her chance. "Now you die," he growled, but before he could bring the blade down on her head, she disappeared.

"Oro?" Genso wondered out loud. "Where did she go?" He looked up, and what he saw filled him with mind-numbing terror. She was high in the air above him, posed in what he recognized as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! She gave him no time to do anything except step aside a bit, and then her katana sliced neatly into his right shoulder.

A cry of pain burst from his throat and his sword dropped to the soft green grass as he clamped a hand over the wound, feeling warm blood trickle down his arm. His enemy stood a few feet away from him, regarding him with a calm expression on her face. "If you hadn't moved, you would be dead by now," she stated matter-of-factly before she charged towards him and drove her sword through his stomach. Paying no heed to the blood that spattered on her pale face, she pulled the katana out again, knowing there was no way he could survive such an injury.

Gasping, Genso staggered backwards. He was still breathing. Akanami lifted an eyebrow, impressed by his toughness. She was about to deliver the killing blow when, suddenly, he stumbled over the edge of the cliff. His hand shot up and grabbed the edge, and he screamed as the life slowly drained out of him while he dangled over the ocean.

Sheathing her sword, Akanami went to him, gazing down into his terrified brown eyes. "Just let go," she said softly. "You can't climb back up, and I'm certainly not going to help you. That's a fatal wound you've received. Let go and end your suffering." In her mind's eye she saw her father, stern and solemn. _Akanami, I was never proud of what I did during the Tokugawa era… I became a wanderer, swearing never to kill again… Violence results in more violence… Nothing worthwhile can be accomplished by the shedding of blood… You can't change the world with a slash of your sword… Remember that…_

And the only reply she could think of was, _I'm sorry, Otousan._

_I can't let this brat defeat me, _Genso thought frantically, even as his fingers were losing their grip. His gaze slid to her foot, and inspiration struck. If he was going to die, he could at least take her with him and complete his mission! Before Akanami could react, he grabbed her foot and both of them plummeted into the ocean. She struggled, but he was big and his grasp was surprisingly strong for a dying man's.

Akanami's mind went blank the moment the ice-cold water closed over her head. She let out a scream, and saltwater rushed into her lungs, choking her. Wildly she flailed her legs, and her foot slid from Genso's fingers. She needed air… she tried to swim to the surface, but her arms were suddenly limp… And then she saw her parents swimming towards her, hands outstretched.

_Otousan, Okaasan… _Weren't they dead? She was too tired to think anymore, and she reached out for her mother's hand… but the closer they got near her, the farther she floated away… Suddenly something rose beneath her, lifting her up to the surface. The image of her parents disappeared and Akanami managed to turn on her stomach… A large gray fish… A _dolphin?! _Her eyes widened, and she realized how much the seawater hurt them.

Closing her eyes, she wrapped both arms around the slippery body of her unlikely savior. After what seemed like an eternity, her head came above the water and she gratefully inhaled the air in huge, voracious gulps. But she was too weak to swim to shore… she felt faint…

The last thing Akanami remembered before she passed out was a group of dolphins surrounding her, and one of them carrying her towards the sunset.

End of Chapter One

GLOSSARY

Otousan- father

Okaasan- mother

Nani- what?

Oro- huh?

Baka- idiot

Hitokiri- shadow assassin or manslayer

You know, my first draft of this was much better, but I accidentally deleted it *is disgusted with self*. I'd appreciate it if you have some tips to improve this chappie. Oh, and let me know if you like my idea. *glances at Review button and whistles nonchalantly… even though I don't know how to whistle…*

Time now for a cold refreshing drink. Mmm… mango shake… ;o)


	2. Chapter Two

Dolphins Brought Me Here

By Reina Ethelion

Lord of the Rings and Rurouni Kenshin belong to their respective creators and publishers. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and I promise to return them whole and recognizable when I'm done. The plot and new characters and places came from the (scary) depths of my imagination; so if it's possible to hold a copyright to them, well, consider them copyrighted! No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Thanks for choosing to read my fanfiction! I'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism and lavish praise--- if I actually get that, although I very much doubt it--- are highly welcome but please, no flames. This is my first story. Enjoy ;o)

Chapter Two

Early morning sunlight shone on the diamonds, opals and pale crystals strewn on the white sands of the shores of Eldamar. The powder blue sky was several shades lighter than the sapphire sea beneath it, which lapped at the feet of Legolas and Gimli as they took their customary after-breakfast stroll.

"It is hard to believe that we have been here for only a hundred years," the Dwarf observed. He was immortal and therefore could freely speak of a century as "only."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I feel as if I have dwelt in this place forever. This is the true home of all my kin…" He hesitated, unsure of what to say, and then added, "But for me something is missing."

"What!" Gimli exclaimed, visibly surprised. "Here you have wealth and happiness, yet for you that is not enough?"

The Elf smiled, amused by himself and his friend's reaction. "The Undying Lands are a paradise, that is true. No battles, no suffering, no sorrow and grief. Only eternal peace and everlasting joy. But, alas, Master Dwarf, my heart is still not content. I cannot help but wonder… what lies beyond Paradise."

"Do not tell me you are in need of adventure! As a member of the Fellowship and after participating in the War of the Ring, surely you have had enough excitement for an entire lifetime."

"I have not," replied Legolas earnestly. "The wanderer spirit still lives within me, begging to be let out. I fear that my thirst for adventure has not been thoroughly quenched."

"Neither has my curiosity about the nature of Elves," Gimli grumbled good-naturedly. "After having spent more than a century in close proximity to your race, I still cannot figure out what is going on inside that thick head of yours."

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but he was distracted by something he saw in the distance. Gimli followed his friend's gaze to a figure sprawled out on the beach some distance away from where they were. "What is that?" he asked.

"By the Valar!" cried Legolas. "It is a girl! Come, mellonin,we must hurry!" And then he was off, bounding over crumbly sand and brittle jewels as if they were smooth solid earth. Gimli muttered an epithet about Dwarves not being built for running before following the blonde-haired Elf.

_"You are very talented, Akanami," said Liu Mateshiro, the fifteenth inheritor of the Hiten Mitsurugi school of kenjutsu, gracing his student with a rare smile. "Your father would be bursting with pride if he could see you now."_

_Thirteen-year-old Akanami looked down, still grieving for her family after the passage of five years. "Arigato, Sensei," she said quietly._

_"I didn't expect you to master Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu so soon," Liu continued. "You are truly Himura Kenshin's daughter."_

_She blushed at his extravagant praise. "I will never be as good as you or Otousan."_

_"No one can surpass your father," he said with a chuckle, "but I have a feeling that you might just beat me one day."_

_And to that, Akanami could only reply again, "Arigato, Sensei."_

Voices. Through the hazy mist of semi-consciousness, Akanami could hear distressed voices… but what were they saying? Strong hands cupped her shoulders, and someone murmured something in a deep, gentle voice that was obviously masculine. But what was he saying? _Why can't I understand? _she asked herself, panicking slightly. Slowly she opened her eyes. Two males were kneeling on the ground, peering down at her. One had deep, solemn eyes the color of a starless night sky, bushy eyebrows, and a long auburn beard. The other--- she sucked in her breath. The other was extremely handsome, with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes and… pointy ears? She wondered if she was hallucinating.

"She is awake," said Legolas, heaving a sigh of relief, removing his hands from her shoulders. "For a frightening moment, I thought death had claimed her."

"Maiden, are you all right?" Gimli asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern. "Do you feel any pain?"

The girl sat up and gave them a blank stare.

"Are you all right?" the Dwarf repeated more slowly, while Legolas wondered what tragedy had addled her brains.

"Na--- nani?" Akanami stammered. She could tell he was asking her a question, but he spoke in a different language… a foreigner?

Legolas and Gimli exchanged confused glances. "What did she say?" the Elf asked.

"Do I look like I know?"

"Maiden," said Legolas, turning back to the girl. "What is your name?"

The events of several minutes… or was it hours or even days?… flashed through Akanami's mind. Fighting with Genso, falling off a cliff, being carried by dolphins to… where? Had the creatures brought her to foreign shores? She glanced around, and what she saw almost convinced her that she was hallucinating. A beach… a beach of sparkling crystals and jewels interspersed with glistening sand nearly as white as snow… "I don't understand!" she wailed, on the brink of tears. _A hitokiri should not cry, _her logical inner voice told her. _No matter what the situation… Cold-blooded assassins do not cry…_

"Master Elf," Gimli said slowly, putting two and two together, "she does not speak our tongue. Look at her clothes. I have never seen garments like that in all my long years. Clearly she is from another land unfamiliar to those of us who once dwelt in Middle-earth. Perhaps she has been in a shipwreck and the waves brought her here."

Legolas saw the wisdom in his comrade's statement, and an expression of dismay crossed his face. "What are we to do with her, then?"

The Dwarf pondered this for a moment before coming up with an idea. "We must take her to Lord Elrond. He will be able to help."

"A most excellent suggestion." Legolas bent down and picked up the girl in his arms.

She did a backflip, hitting him squarely in the jaw with her feet. The Elf stumbled backwards with a yelp, clutching his injured jaw and explicitly cursing her in Quenya and Sindarin. Gimli looked shocked.

Akanami's heart pounded madly against her ribcage as she dropped into fighting stance. She did not know what their intentions were, but if they so much as touched her again, she would slit their throats. She noticed that the bearded man was actually quite short, like a Dwarf.

"Legolas!" Gimli whispered, his eyes widening. "She has two swords!"

The Elven archer stared dumbfounded at the stranger before him. She was of diminutive height and her outlandish clothes were soaking wet and clung to her thin body. Her black hair was pulled back, emphasizing the sharpness of her features and her pointed chin, and her violet eyes were fringed with long sooty lashes and had an interesting slant to them. Hardly the type to be a warrior… but when he noticed the golden light burning in those eyes, turning them into sunlit amethysts, he instinctively knew the warrior spirit raged inside her.

"Ai Elbereth," he muttered when his jaw throbbed anew with another spasm of pain. She had a powerful kick, he'd give her that. "Gimli," he said to the Dwarf, never taking his gaze from the girl. "here is what we shall do…" He described the plan in full detail as quickly as possible. His friend nodded slightly to show he understood.

Every muscle in Akanami's body tensed as the blonde male with the pointy ears took out his weapon--- a long knife. It was no match for the katana. _I don't want to fight him, _she realized with a sinking heart. But it was too late. He charged towards her, her fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword…

Gimli, who had managed to get closer to her unnoticed while her attention was focused on Legolas, jumped and tackled her to the ground.

Akanami gasped as her back hit the sand, the Dwarf pinning her arms to her sides in a viselike grip. He was even heavier than Genso! In what seemed to her like one quick, fluid motion, the pointy-eared male grabbed her swords, the Dwarf leapt off her, and the pointy-eared male slung her over his shoulder. Akanami's normally pale cheeks flushed red with anger and humiliation. "How dare you! Let go of me at once!"

"Stop struggling," Legolas hissed, although he knew she would not understand him. Heavens, the girl squirmed like a hare caught in a trap! He handed her weapons to Gimli and strode purposely towards the gleaming buildings of Alqualonde in the distance.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?!" Akanami demanded in a voice loud enough to wake the dead.

Legolas winced. Gimli chuckled.

_"BAKA!!!" _Akanami screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My Elven instinct tells me that the lady has just insulted me, Master Dwarf," Legolas said nonchalantly.

"Aye, Master Elf," agreed Gimli, mirth shining in his eyes. "It seems to me that you have found your great adventure."

End of Chapter Two

JAPANESE GLOSSARY

Arigato- thank you

Sensei- teacher

ELVISH GLOSSARY

Mellonin- my friend

*Elbereth is one of the titles of Varda, Queen of Light and Lady of the Stars. It is said that of all the Valar, Elves love Varda the most. They often pray and sing songs to her.

My sincerest apologies if this chapter was a bit confusing, what with the many changes in POV and all! 

Don't forget to review! The button's down there… ;o)


End file.
